The Fall Of The Pines
by LabyrinthOfSeddie
Summary: Dipper Pines has not set foot in Gravity Falls since shortly after the disappearances of his Grunkles. He held good on his promise to them and now he will set forth on the promise he made to them.
1. Prologue

For only the second time in four years Mason " Dipper " Pines is traveling back to Gravity Falls. The last time was not the way he wanted to come back. While thinking back to the events that led to a cold February conversation a few small tears escaped...

A call came through early in the morning on a cell phone. Dipper rolled over onto his side and looked at the picture showing his twin sister Mabel. He looked a bit disgruntled when he saw the time was 5:38 in the morning. With a deep sigh he answered the phone.

" Hello. " He grumbled out while rubbing sand out of his eyes.

" Dipper..."

As she tried to continue talking he cut her off.

" Mabel do you know its 5:30 in the morning. " He asked while still laying down.

" I don't care Dipper its about our Grunkles. "

Dipper's eyes opened as he struggled to sit up. A pit seemed to open in his stomach as his feet hit the ground. He gulped for a moment.

" What about them? " He asked with hesitation.

For what seemed like an eternity Mabel stayed silent on the other end of the phone. This didn't bode well for Dipper.

" Mabel?! What about them?! "

" There was an accident. Or I don't know Dipper but there boat was found capsized in The Pacific Ocean about 300 hundred miles away from Easter Island. " Her voice swayed throughout as he could hear hesitation. And despair.

" Ok and...Are they hurt? " He asked hoping for a good response but knowing that might not be the case.

" I don't know. All mom knows is communication was lost for approximately two hours and their emergency system kicked in. A sudden thunderstorm had been kicked up in the area. When a boat arrived there was no sign of them. " She said with a sign of defeat.

" Oh...Well what now? " He asked while pacing around his dorm room before looking out onto the campus of Michigan State.

" I'm not sure. I mean you just started college and I'm going to school here. Its not like we know for sure that they're gone. They've just disappeared. "

That's what bothered Dipper the most. The word disappeared. It clawed at his brain.

" Yeah but maybe I could've helped them. "

" We don't know what happened but coming home and going on a wild goose chase isn't gonna help anyone. "

Deep down he knew his sister was right. When did she become so logical he thought.

" I know that. But what can I do here in Michigan? " He asked dejectedly.

" You can do what you promised our Grunkles. Especially Grunkle Ford. Stay in school. You made that promise to him last summer. "

While running his hand through his hair Dipper moved away from the window.

" You're right. Just call me back when you find anything else out. And I mean anything Mabel. Ok? Anything... "

His voice trailed off while telling his sister goodbye. He thought back to the last time he was with his Grunkles. He smiled a bit. Stan had actually hugged him and Ford...Well Ford gave him a 38 sided die. Dipper chuckles while picking up the dice while rolling it across the dresser.

" I guess this is what I'm supposed to do. Just wait... " He said while a small sigh.

Dipper knew he wasn't good at waiting but he has made a promise that he would in deed get an education. He valued one and so did his Grunkles.


	2. A Pleasant Reunion

Prologue...

As senior year of college finally came to a close a package was waiting in front of the doorway leading to his dorm. Bending down he picked it up while looking at the return address which appeared to be from a law office. His face scrunched up noting that it was from a lawyer. Quickly he picked it up and tore the package open after realizing that it was from a lawyer based out of Gravity Falls. While starting to read through it Dipper teared up a bit as there was some information about his Grunkles and the fact that they were legally declared dead last month. A fact that he had already known but still refused to acknowledge. It still bothered him deeply that there was basically nothing that he could do about the accident or the disappearance. But he had kept his promise and gotten his degree. And now there was nothing keeping him from making good on his other promise...

As Dipper tried to clear the bad memories of the past year he noticed that he had finally made it safely from college back to Gravity Falls. Pulling into the parking lot of a strip mall while the engine is cut. Soon he is approaching a small corner of the building and opens the door. The smell of stale coffee instantly hits his nose.

" Excuse me miss? " He asks to a frazzled middle aged woman.

" Uh yes sir. What can I do for you? " She asks while seemingly in a panic as she is trying to put a pile of paperwork together.

" Is a Mr. Donnie Dummy in? "

" Its pronounced Du-May " She responds in a matter of fact manner while enunciating the French pronunciation.

Dipper chuckles at the secretary knowing she probably has to correct all of her bosses clients.

" Well do you know when Mr. Dumey will be back in? " He asks.

" I'm sorry but not until a little after 2 pm or so. " She says while still trying to get all of her paper work together. " But you are more than welcome to wait here. I can get you a cup of some coffee. "

" Oh no that won't be necessary. " He quickly responded while remembering the stale smell that was afforded him while walking through the door. " I think I'll just take a drive down to Greasy's Diner and get a bite to eat. "

While exiting the building and getting back into his car. Dipper made his way through town and towards the dinner. He was actually hungry after all he hadn't eaten since last night at his motel in Boise. As he approached a small smile escaped while noting that nothing had really changed here in The Falls.

Soon he was heading towards the diner and opening the door. A jingle of bells announced his presence. The voice of a female from behind the counter spoke out.

" I'll be right with you hun. Just make yourself at home. "

" Ok. Thank you. " He said while taking a seat at the nearby counter.

Dipper took notice that there was a small boy who appeared to be around three years old coloring in a book at a little desk. He smiled at the little ginger boy who smiled back shyly.

" Cute kid. He yours? " He asked to the waitress who still had her back to him.

" Yeah that's my son Dipper. " The waitress said with a small chuckle.

" Huh? That's my name. " He was quite puzzled.

Just as he had finished talking though a familiar face turned towards him. A smile crossed her face as he took in who he still thought of as one of the prettiest women he had ever known. Standing in front of him was Wendy Corduroy his teenage crush. Small butterflies filled his stomach.

" Um uh Wen...Wendy? " He said while stammering and trying to speak more clearly.

" Yeah Dipper this is my son Dylan. " She said while still chuckling and ruffling her sons hair.

" Oh I mean I knew you had a kid but I didn't...I didn't know you were back here in Gravity Falls. I mean I really hadn't heard from you since... " His voice trailed off as he didn't want to bring up the last time he saw her.

" Since Michael's funeral. Yeah its been two years now. " She said while looking down at Dylan smiling slightly. " But this little guy keeps me in check. "

" Well that's good I guess. " He said while not trying to bring up her past situation too much.

" Yeah it is. But what about you? Mr. College graduate. "

" Ha! Well its not much really. "

" Are you kidding me dude? You got your Master's in Zoology. That's definitely something. "

That caused Dipper to blush a bit.

" Anyway come here. " She said while leaning forward.

Wendy pulled Dipper in for a tight hug maybe too tight for Dipper who blushed even more. He could feel her cheek against his and her slightly tickled his left ear. Slowly she released the hug.

" But how did you know I was coming back here? " He asked curiously.

" Mabel's tweets and Facebook status updates about her brother the college grad and how you were coming back here and whatnot. I mean its not like you ever post updates. " She sarcastically stated while lightly punching his shoulder.

" Yeah I know. I'm sorry. But what about you? I hardly ever see anything about your life on there either ya know? " Dipper said with a small smirk.

" Don't you go turning things back on me Dipper. " She said while half chuckling. " I'm busy with this little guy and running a dinner. "

Dipper thought for a moment and noticed that Lazy Susan wasn't here.

" Yeah where is Lazy Susan anyway? "

" Sue? Oh she only works weekends now. Decided it was better for her retirement and good for her. "

" Well isn't it hard running this place by yourself? I mean what about the owner? Please tell me that they aren't running you into the ground as the manager or something. " He asked with genuine concern.

" Don't worry Dipper I'm never too hard on myself. " She said slyly.

" Well that's good but what about the ow...Do you own Greasy's? " He said surprised.

" Ya darn right I am. Bought it with Michael's life insurance money. I didn't want to let my culinary degree go down the drain and what better place to put it to use than my hometown. Dylan can be around family and I can have a career and business to support us. "

It appeared that she was very pleased with her decision. And rightfully so Dipper thought to himself. It seemed like at least that part of her life was going well.

" Plus I have a good staff. My brother Kevin and Gus help with cooking and serving through out the evenings. And Candy you remember Mabel's friend Candy right? Well she works here on the weekends alongside Sue so I can get some rest and spend time with Dylan here. "

" Wow Wendy I'm glad things are working out for you. "

" Yeah me too. Anyway what can I get for ya Dipper? The menu's changed a bit since the last time we ate here. "

While gazing over the menu he noticed that a few new items had been added here and there. He took note that many of them seemed rather appetizing. Especially the stuffed pasta with numerous cheeses. Soon his order was placed while continuing to catch up with Wendy. As his meal was presented to him he began to vigorusly eat. Through their continued small talk he had discovered that she was still single after the passing of her husband. That Soos and Melody are expecting their second child while still running The Mystery Shack. And that Tambry and Robbie had moved to Seattle and opened their own cafe that caters to the Gothic culture. Just as Dipper was about finishing up his meal his cell phone started buzzing in his pocket.

" Hello? " He answered.

It was his Grunkle's lawyer who was just getting back into his office. Dipper quickly ended the the conversation and let Mr. Dumey know that he would be over shortly.

" Uh Wendy I hate to cut this reunion short. And I really mean it. But that was a call from the lawyer. I need to go meet him. "

" Its ok Dipper I'll be here till 6. If I'm not here then take my number its a new one I got last year. Text me and maybe we can meet up for some coffee or something tonight. "

She took his phone from him and added her contact info while texting herself. Soon they said goodbye while he exited the diner hoping to figure out what the lawyer needed of him.


	3. The Lawyer And The Reunion

With his car pulling back into the strip mall Dipper makes his way towards the law office of Donald Dumey. As the door opens a man who looks like he would be more likely selling used cars than practicing law approaches him. With his hand outstretched he starts the introduction.

" Ah you must be Mr. Mason Pines. " He says while shaking his hands.

Dipper takes note of how sweaty his palms were as after the shake he wipes away the dampness onto his jeans.

" Yes that's me. "

" Well good and I am Donnie Dumey. Stan Pines hired me to look after his and Ford's estate in the unlikely event of a mishap on their adventures. And sadly that's just what happened. As I am sure you are aware of. Both of your uncles were declared legally dead as many of their personal belongings were left among the wreckage of their ship. " Mr. Dumey simply stated.

" Yeah I am completely aware. " He said while looking down at the ground.

The pain of knowing that his Grunkle's are missing or even dead had subsided slightly. But it was still very much there. And maybe this might be his only way to find out more.

" Well I'm sure you are ready to get on with everything then. We can start with filling out some paperwork then. " Mr. Dumey said while gathering up a file with numerous papers jammed inside of it.

Mr. Dumey handed Dipper the folder. While opening it he read the first sheet and it was the will of Grunkle Stan and Grunkle Ford. A pang of guilt hit him as he turned the page. After having the lawyer explain a few things throught out the document. Dipper had finished reading signing and initaling the documents. Soon he was handing back over.

" Thank You Mr. Pines. What this basically means is that you along with Mr. Jesus Ramirez are now the joint owners of the Mystery Shack. Except for the fact that you are the sole legal owner of everything of scientific value in regards to the property of Stanford Pines. " Mr. Dumey said while finalizing the deal with a simple shake of the hand.

Dipper settled back into the chair as the lawyer continued to talk.

" Stan and Ford had nothing but good things to say about you Mr. Pines. When they came here last year to ammend their will I could tell that they both thought highly of you. And that Ford in particular thought you would be the best guardian for his property. " He said while lightly smiling.

" Wow I never realized that to be honest. So is there anything else I need to know? " He asked still in a bit of shock that he was now in control of Ford's scientific inventions.

" No I do believe we are done here Mr. Pines. My secretary is making copies for you at the moment. If you do have any questions feel free to call the office and Sarah will deliver any message to me. "

" Well okay then. Thank you very much. " They shook hands once more before Dipper was handed an envelope with a copy of everything he had just signed.

Soon he was back in his car and pulling into the local motel. The trunk of his car and back seat were filled to the brim with his laptop clothes and other necessities. After getting the keycard from the day manager Dipper tossed a small bag onto the bed in the middle of the room. Quickly taking his clothes off down to his boxers he took the bag into the bathroom with him. Moments later he was done showering. Soon he was changing into some new clothes. He took his cell phone off the bed and texted Wendy.

Hey I'm done with the lawyer. You wanna meet up for some early dinner or something? -Dipper

About two minutes later she had texted a response.

Yeah sure that sounds great. I'll meet you at the diner in about 30 minutes and maybe we can go somewhere else sound good? - Wendy

Ok cool cya then - Dipper

About a half hour later Dipper was pulling into the parking lot of Greasy's as he saw Wendy standing outside of a silver F350. He thought to himself how beautiful she looked in that turquoise dress. It suited her auburn hair really well. But he shook the thought away as this was just a simple dinner between two old friends. Plus Wendy never thought about him like that to begin with he told himself.

" You look nice. " He said while getting out of his car.

" Aw thanks Dipper. " She smiled while motioning him over.

" You can call me Mason if you want. " He stated a little shyly.

" Uh why? "

" Well um I don't know. Just well its my real name and what I've kinda been going by through out college. "

" Well I'll try ok? " She said with a smirk.

" Ha okay thanks. "

" No problem Dipper. " She chuckled " Looks like I coudln't. "

" Yeah yeah. " He laughed a bit.

She smiled while sticking her tongue out at him.

" So Marnie is watching Dylan. "

" Oh cool how is your step mom and dad doing? "

" They're doing pretty good. I'm glad he found her to be honest. The boys really benefited from her being around. Anyway where would you like to go? A great micro brewery opened in Greenville. They got great appetizers and their burgers are amazing. "

" Nice. Sounds good to me. "

" Great lets get in my truck and we'll be there in no time. "

Soon they were making their way down the road and merging onto the highway.

" We should be there in about fifteen mintues. " She stated while hooking up her phone through the bluetooth to burst out some music. " So besides your degree. What else did you do in college? Did Dippy Fresh finally become a man? "

She burst out laughing while Dipper blushed a bit.

" Hey I wasn't a virgin going into college. "

He quickly looked away even more embarassed. Knowing that he had just told his long time crush that he in fact lost his virginity a long time ago wasn't , caused a great deal of awkwardness. Slowly he tapped at his right leg when Wendy started to speak.

" I'm sorry Dipper. I wasn't trying to put you on the spot. If it makes you feel any better. I was. Michael was my first and... " She paused for a moment. Seemingly at a loss for words. " My last. "

Dipper turned to face her as he saw that she truly was sorry. It was something in her eyes that told him she was being honest.

" I know..." Now it was Dippers time to be trying to find the right thing to say. " Not about Michael I mean. I meant I know you were just goofing around. Sorry I overreacted. Its just I haven't really even been on a date since Junior year and it didn't go all that well to be honest. "

" So is this a date then? " She said with a soft chuckle.

Dippers face scrunched up a bit.

" Um no haha. " He said while slightly shaking his head.

" Relax I'm just messing around with you. " She said while lightly punching his shoulder.

She looked away after saying that. Her face looked a bit disheartened if one was being honest. And Dipper of course deep down was still hoping that it could become a first date one day. But he again pushed that feeling away because at the moment he had other things to worry about.

" Uh huh. You know all the ladies want The Pines men. " He said with a smirk.

" Oh is that so. And who said you're a man. Or that I'm a lady for that matter. "

Both of them shared a laugh at that. A few more minutes of back and forth conversation and they were pulling up to the restaraunt. With the engine cutting off Wendy turned to face Dipper.

" So shall we commence our date then? " She said with a small laugh.

" Yeah sure. " He said while lightly poking her side.

The two of them exited the car and headed towards their so called reunion dinner or date if one was being honest about their feelings.


	4. Dinner

As Dipper and Wendy are approaching the door , an elderly couple in their 70s are as well , Dipper sees this and hold the door for them. The lady in particular takes note of that.

" Thank you. You see that Frank. That young woman should thank her stars that she found herself a good man. " She said with a soft smile.

" Oh uh well were just old friends. " Dipper managed to squeak out.

" Well either way you seem like a decent young man. "

" Thank you. " He said while the couple entered the restaurant.

The elderly woman wasn't the only one to notice that Dipper still held the door for the elderly , what the woman had said or that Dipper seemed to be fumbling over his words. Soon they as well were making it through to the hostess , who was guiding them to a booth and handing them a menu along with a beer list.

Dipper looked over the beer listing and ordered a summer ale while Wendy went with a Chocolate stout. They ordered an appetizer of fried pickles and fried bacon to share.

" Man this really is good. " He said while dunking the pickles into an ornage sauce.

" I know right. And the sauce makes it so much better. " She said while savoring a piece herself. " So what did the lawyer have to say? "

" A lot to be honest. I really don't know what to do next though. " He said while trying to look at her.

" About what? " She asked.

" About my Grunkles. I really don't think they're dead actually. " Dipper stated while taking a drink.

" Yeah well I don't either. " She said while looking at him.

" You don't? "

" No. I mean its just odd that a storm came up and disappeared that suddenly. "

" Yeah but its also the largest body of water. I mean they were in The Pacific Ocean after all. Storms surge all the time. " He said while taking a bite of his fried bacon.

" Well I realize that but its just strange. " She said while taking a sip.

" I know. But right now all I can do is figure out if this is just an unfortunate accident or something deeper. "

He stated while slowly nodding his head. A light sigh escaped from him as a forlorn look came from his eyes. Dipper turned his head a bit away from Wendy. He didn't want her to look at him like this , like he was a lost little boy , and he needed saving. Taking his hand in hers caused him to peer back at her.

" Dipper..." She paused for a moment remembering what he had said earlier. " Mason. You'll get through this. "

She stopped for a moment before clearing her throat.

" No we'll get through this. " She said while correcting herself.

" We? " He asked.

" Yes we. I didn't stutter did I? "

" Well no but... "

" But what? Do you think I'm gonna let your ass tackle a mystery. Well a maybe mystery on your own. "

" I don't know. I just thought that I'd be going at it alone. "

She shook her head and squeezed his hand a bit before letting it go.

" Dude you have me you always have. "

" I have? " He asked a bit confused.

" You've been one of my best friends since I was like 15. And we all know about that crush you had on me back then. Haha. "

Dipper coughed on his beer as he was trying to take a drink. His cheeks reddened a bit but it wasn't from the beer. His cheeks were flushed from Wendy mentioning the crush he had on her from when he was 12. He tried to defend himself.

" Hey I was 12. " He said trying to defend himself.

" So you're not gonna try and deny it? " She said with a sly smirk.

" Be honest would you believe me if I did? " He said while looking at her.

" Ha! No I wouldn't but well maybe I..." She paused for a moment.

" What? " He asked while thinking for a moment as his eyes opened a bit. " Did you have feelings for me at one point? "

This question caused Wendy to turn away from him.

" Wendy..." He called her name but she didn't turn towards his voice.

" Wendy..." He called her name again. " I'm sorry. "

This caused her to turn her attention back to him. A small tear was on her left cheek.

" Why? What do you have to be sorry for? " She asked sincerely.

Dipper leaned forward , with napkin in hand and wiped her tear away.

" For thinking that you actually had a crush on me. " He said with a chuckle.

" You weren't wrong ya know. " She said while lightly smiling while seemingly trying to keep her composure.

" Oh well I just never assumed that you could. "

" Why? What was wrong with you? " She asked him.

" Its just well you were so cute and smart and... " She cut him off while starting to speak herself.

" And so were you. You we're this cute awkward boy who was becoming a handsome man. Smart honest loyal sweet. Why in the hell wouldn't I have developed feelings for you? " She said while smiling.

It was Dippers turn as he took his hand in hers.

" I don't know. Maybe I was a fool for never saying anything. But I was afraid of rejection and losing you. "

She shook her head no.

" That never would've happened. "

He smiled a bit at that.

" Ha! Well I'm glad I know that now at least. "

" And why is that? " She asked with a laugh?

" Because maybe I have time to right a wrong. " Dipper said with a smirk.

" Oh really? You think you can right wrongs all of a sudden. "

" I can always try. "

" Ok well maybe I'll let you give it a shot. "

Dipper thought for a moment. He knew deep down that sure he did still have a crush on Wendy. And that yes she was his best friend till he had left for college. Maybe things could turn out alright for him. Could she help him uncover a mystery? Could she become something more than a friend? Would she really be there for him. Well that he knew was a yes for sure. She was always there for him. That much he knew. But how deep we're they getting? She was a mother. Could he put a mother in danger? Could he put someone that he truly cared for in possible danger?...


	5. The Dinner Part 2

Dipper was startled by the snapping of Wendy's fingers , he had been lost in thought , and was caught off guard. He looked up at her a bit surprised.

" Earth to Dipper. " She said with a small laugh.

" Sorry about that. I got lost in my own thoughts. "

" Its fine. But what were you thinking about? " She asked with concern.

" To be honest. I was thinking about my situation. And how I could possibly put you in danger. I mean come on Wendy. We're not kids anymore. You're a mom now. What kind of a man would I be if I put you in a position to get hurt. I couldn't live with that... "

She stops him with a wave of her hand.

" Yet you expect me to be okay with you putting yourself in danger? Alone and then what? Hurt? Dead? And I'm just supposed to let that happen? No way! "

She yelled causing some attention from the other patrons to be directed at their table. Wendy leaned in close to him.

" I did mean to yell at your foolish self. You're mistaken if you think for one minute that I'm gonna let you take whatever this is on all alone. "

He knew that look she was giving him. Except this time it was only more intense , more demanding. It was one she had given him many times before. And one arguement he knew that he couldn't win...ever.

" But... "

" But nothing. You're stuck with me. You know it. Don't fight it. "

She said with a knowing smirk. And she was right. He did know it. Just then the waitress came back for the rest of their order.

" Would you like to hear about the burger specials for the evening? " She asked in a slight accent hinting at a Canadian upbringing.

Both wound up ordering the daily burger special which was a bison burger with blue cheese bacon and a buffalo sauce. As it was delivered they hungrily tore into it. Sauce was on Dippers left cheek as Wendy took a napkin to wipe it off. She chuckled for a moment.

" Such a kid. " She said with a smirk.

" Oh yeah? A kid am I? " He laughed as he took some sauce and wiped it onto her cheek.

They both started laughing even more.

" Man I really did need this. " She said with a sigh. " I needed to get out and spend time with a decent guy. "

She paused for a moment to collect her thoughts.

" I mean its just nice to get out of the house especially with a good friend. "

" Yeah I know. I'm glad I ran into you again. Its been too long. Far too long. I missed you. " He said smiling shyly.

" Hey Dipper. Can I ask you a question? "

" Yeah of course. "

" The summer that you turned 17. The one where you and Mabel drove up here by yourselves. " She stopped for a moment.

" Yeah what about it? " He asked.

" You were ready to tell me about your crush weren't you? "

Dippers head sunk down a bit as she ended her question. He didn't want to look at her. As much as he tried to force himself to look back up at her he just couldn't. It took him a moment to respond mostly because he didn't want to.

" Yeah but... " His voice trailed off as he still couldn't bring himself to face her.

" But I was already dating Michael. " She said while still looking at him.

He brought his head back up to look at her. She could tell that she had hit a sore subject.

" Yeah and..." He took a deep breathe expelling it out of his nose. " And I'd lost my chance to let you know , how I felt about you. You we're so happy and I didn't want to ruin that with my little kid stuff. "

" Is that why you stayed at The Shack a lot that summer? You were trying to avoid me weren't you? "

He just nodded and looked at her a bit disheartened.

" Yeah. I'm sorry. "

" Don't be Dipper. I get it. I really do. You had feelings for someone that you knew couldn't be with you. Its natural. " She said sympathetically.

" So I guess I just avoided you so I could save face. "

" You could've just told me why you we're avoiding me. Its not like I didn't know. "

" What do you mean? " He asked seemingly a bit puzzled.

" Seriosuly dude? Everyone knew you were crushing on me. Plus Mabel told me that I was all you were talking about on the drive up here. " She said with a small chuckle.

" What the hell? Really? Man she's gonna get it next time I call her. " He said while lightly smiling and laughing a bit to himself.

" Did you really expect anything else from her? "

" Honestly not really. But its whatever. Its in the past. So yeah I did have feelings for you. " He said with finality.

Wendy took Dippers left hand in her right.

" I did too Dipper. " She said still holding his hand as she continued to speak. " And it was flattering to think that someone had a crush on me. Especially someone who I knew was such a great guy. Look I'm gonna be honest with you. Those same feelings I had for you before are coming back. And if they are with you too. Squeeze my hand... "

She smiled while waiting to see if he would.


End file.
